Button shaped roadway markers adhesively or mechanically secured to the road pavement have been utilized on most, if not all, modern highways. It often happens that installed roadway markers have to be removed to effect a lane change or to permit the resurfacing of the roadway. Such removal has been heretofore accomplished by utilizing the blade of large graders to apply a shearing force to the roadway marker and then manually collecting the removed markers, which fly forwardly in a variety of directions, often going laterally off the pavement to end up in a ditch or high weeds, thus making manual collection difficult.
It is the object of this invention to provide an apparatus for mounting on a vehicle, not limited to expensive road graders, to effect the removal of highway markers from the pavement and automatically collect each removed marker in a bin carried on the vehicle.